


Linger

by Lavish_Witchling



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom
Genre: Been making edits here and there, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sigurd and Amunet are only mentioned, Spoilers, Wrote this in a hurry because I've been thinking about it for a couple of days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavish_Witchling/pseuds/Lavish_Witchling
Summary: Eivor Wolf-Kissed returns to Ravensthorpe and moments blossom between her and the assassin, Hytham.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	Linger

**Ravensthorpe**

**Hidden Ones Bureau**

**879 A.D.**

The journey home was exhausting. 

Eivor’s body ached and she yearned for a decent night’s sleep. Not rocking away endlessly in her longship or be on high alert when sailing through hostile waters in the country of England. She winced as Hytham peeled away her cloak and vambraces, the tendrils of Muninn seeping their way under her sleeves. Though, with the removal of her vambraces came the removal of her hidden blade. Gifted by Sigurd not long ago.

Lost in thought, Eivor leaned into Hytham as his body heat warmed the cold that seeped into her skin; stayed in her skin for days on end. But as the assassin pressed his lips to the tattoo over Eivor’s left eye she welcomed the warmth that came with his affection.

“Arms up.”

Hytham’s voice is low and gentle; followed by his actions as he slowly lifted her arms, mindful of the soreness that clearly burdened the muscles of his vikingr. Eivor laughed silently because at first glance this soft-spoken man did not appear to aid a brotherhood that worked endlessly to rid the lands of an ancient order. Mysterious would be a better term to use for those who come across Hytham.

Eivor inhaled sharply when Hytham did his best to lower her arms at a slow pace, but the relief of being rid of her armor replaced her discomfort. She then started unfastening the material around her breasts until heat suddenly pooled in Eivor’s belly when Hytham stroked her back. This caused a grin to form on her lips when she turned slightly to see Hytham’s surprised expression until he retracted his hand. She frowned when even the phantom touch of his fingers disappeared.

“I… I apologize. I’ve never seen this tattoo before” there was a nervousness in his voice that implied he intruded on something private. When really this symbol was a declaration of her devotion and love to him. Eivor was quick to shake her head, smiling into those blessed eyes of his.

“There is no need, Hytham” she began “I found the design in Wincestre when I was passing through Wessex so I thought it would be a nice gift for you when I returned.” Eivor reached forward and brought her lips to their now joined hands; Hytham doing the same in return. _Gods… look at me now…_ Eivor pondered. _A drengr who thrives on the battlefield, but is turned soft when she returns home by this assassin. Sigurd would be teasing if he saw me._

Later in the evening Eivor and Hytham sat in silence, basking in each other’s embrace after so many days apart until Hytham began worshiping every detail of the markings that adorned her skin, asking questions in quiet ecstasy about the story behind such intricate designs. However, the feast hall was not too peaceful and proved to be boisterous with the merriment of singing, chanting, and drums that pounded throughout the night. The scent of mead and cooked meat traveled to the bureau, causing hunger to tug at their stomachs, but neither Eivor nor Hytham wanted to ruin this moment. Just the thought of stepping outside into the winter air was enough for the couple to recoil further in the furs Hytham brought out. Especially when Eivor’s blood finally warmed to a decent temperature after spending so long in the snow caps of Northumbria. 

“How about I get us something to eat” Hytham offered, the hunger equally getting the best of them, yet nothing stopped him from tracing the markings of Muninn on Eivor’s forearms. “And when I come back I can share the story of my gift.” To emphasize his point Hytham left lingering kisses on her tattoo; the symbol of his brotherhood and creed. Eivor practically curled her toes as she shuddered - not from the cold - but from such a level of intimacy they never experienced. So comfortable and trusting and… so much like her parents. Truthfully Eivor never prayed to the gods to find a love like theirs, too focused on the goals the Fates had woven into her life. From daughter to orphan to Wolf-Kissed and now jarlskona she will enter her thirty-first winter as the leader of her clan with the reminder that Hytham will always be by her side. 

Sometime after Hytham arrived with their smoked meat, bread, and honeyed brew Eivor listened intently to the story of Amunet. The assassin who poisoned a queen with her serpentine companion, the latter encircling the symbol of Hytham’s brotherhood that stood out between Eivor’s shoulder blades. An interesting story that reminded her of Reda’s tales of the Egyptian world, making the connection of this Amunet all the more stranger. 

“What else would you like to do?” 

Eivor took another sip of her mead as she contemplated Hytham’s question, smirking as one idea came to mind. “I am far too sore to do anything, but taking you to bed I can handle.” 

Hytham’s cheeks bloomed in contrast to the golden tone of his skin until Eivor leaned forward to softly kiss his lips; tasting of honeyed berries and smelling of a rich fragrance transcending from nature itself. Feeling aroused and in love all at once, imagining the thought of laying with Hytham excited Eivor to an extent. Her heartbeat pulsating in rhythm against her ribs and corresponding with Hytham’s own rapid heartbeat as the kiss quickened, his own member hardening against her core. 

The Wolf-Kissed halted any advances as the strain in her limbs proved to be bothersome and Hytham quickly looked over Eivor as if he did something terrible. Eivor gave a comforting smile to ease his worry, “I’m fine, I believe I took it a bit far.” Hytham sighed and placed his head in the crook of Eivor’s neck.

“You need to relax the next couple of days, habibti.” 

_Eivor Wolf-Kissed? Relax!? How absurd!_ Sigurd would boast. Nonetheless, hearing Hytham’s concern over her wellbeing had Eivor consider anything other than raiding, going to war, or exploring untamed lands. 

“Alright, alright and maybe we could… continue _this_ whenever you’re ready?” Eivor asked, because despite the implications Hytham expressed moments ago there was hesitance as they were seconds away from loosening each other's trousers.

There was movement on her neck that she considered was a nod because Hytham whispered, “I would like that.”

At some point, Eivor and Hytham fell asleep. The whole settlement retired to their quarters for rest or passed out in the longhouse after such festivities that occurred when Eivor’s arrival home was announced. A tiring day after traversing the isles near Northumbria, the literal personification of Norway’s mighty winters. 

Hytham’s offer of relaxing was sounding more and more tempting by the minute as long as he was by her side. 

From here to wherever the Fates would thread their paths together.

**Author's Note:**

> Song for Fanfic: Restless by Cold War Kids  
> *The fanfic will hit different when listening to this*
> 
> Habibti meaning "loved one" or "my darling" 
> 
> This is for all the Eivor/Hytham lovers out there! I believe I wrote this fanfic not so well since I haven't written anything in a minute, but Eivor and Hytham and playing AC: Valhalla inspired some motivation! Other than that I did enjoy writing this and it makes me feel all sappy inside because of how cute these two could've potentially been if Ubisoft allowed us to romance Hytham.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *Update 12/9/2020: Changed the year 874 A.D. to 879 A.D.*


End file.
